Broken Promises
by Lyssie212
Summary: "H…h-he promised me Wally…He p-promised me he w-wouldn't l...leave me..." Unfortunately, some promises aren't meant to be kept, whether we have a say in it or not. **Follow up to Sing to Me.** ANGST. No pairings. ONE-SHOT.


**Yeah, yeah I know. I have other stories to be working on. But this bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! D:**

****IMPORTANT: This is a follow-up to the one-shot I wrote for Robin, Sing to Me. So if you haven't read that, you really should. Otherwise some parts of this won't make sense. :1**

**VERY, _VERY_ ANGSTY. Especially at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This is 4 years after Sing to Me, btw.**

**And there's no real beginning...it just kinda starts in the middle. But I didn't know what to write, and my friend said to leave it, so...yup.  
**

**Rating: T (for some graphic images and cussing)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, episode 1 of Invasion might've made a bit more sense. But I'm not making any promises. xD**

* * *

**Title: Broken Promises**  
**Written: 4-21-12**

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Robin growled as he realized that she was getting away. He leapt to his feet and sprinted after her lightly, his boots barely making a sound on the metal roof.

Cheshire, realizing he was close, pulled out her knife and swiftly spun around, kicking a foot out to trip him as she swiped at his face. He nimbly jumped away, but not before receiving a small slice to his cheek. Not taking notice, he pulled out his eskrima sticks, and pounced at her with a menacing growl.

The two exchanged blows, knife on eskrima and vice versa for a few minutes, before the masked woman quickly pulled away, her breathing only slightly heavier than normal from the fight.

"Well played, little bird," she commented, only the slightest hint of malice in her voice. "But you haven't been paying very good attention to your surroundings."

He can tell she's grinning behind her stupid mask, and growls, once again raising his weapon in a defensive stance. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she began, leaping forward suddenly, catching Robin by surprise. She quickly disarmed the thirteen year old, pressing her knife against his neck. She turned him so that he was facing the building where Batman and Ra's Al Ghul are fighting, and softly stroked his cheek. He struggled as she placed her mouth in front of his ear, whispering menacingly. "Your big bat daddy isn't going to make it through the night."

Robin's eyes widened as Ra's landed a hit to Batman, causing him to stagger. The boy struggled more fiercely in Cheshire's arms. "Lemme go!" he snarled, arms fighting furiously against her strong grip. She simply laughed and grabbed his face, making sure he stayed trained on the fight.

"Watch," she whispered.

The battle continued. Sometimes it would seem as if Ra's had gained the upper hand, but the Dark Knight would retaliate stronger each time. But Robin knew it couldn't go on forever. One of them was going to fall.

And according to Cheshire, the baddies were convinced it would be Batman.

He didn't believe it for one second.

As the two continued, student on master, a lone figure crept towards the two. No one noticed but Robin. He shouted at his mentor.

"No! LOOK-oodft!" the rest of his sentence was smothered by the woman's hand quickly flying up from his chin to cover his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she chided playfully. "We can't have you interfering. This is all so much fun, isn't it?"

However, the boy's simple comment was enough to startle Batman, and he whirled towards his protégé's voice. The figure launched himself at the bat, and swung what looked like a crowbar at his head. The knight was taken by surprise and fell to the ground.

Hard.

Robin shouted frantically behind the hand, struggling more furiously than ever as Ra's stepped over his mentor's body. Batman pressed himself up, but stopped as Ra's said something.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by, knocking the knife from Cheshire's hand, the blade grazing Robin's throat. The woman gasped and stumbled back a bit in shock, releasing Robin, before turning to glare at her younger sister who stood pointing her arrows at her. "You little-"

While she was distracted, Robin took the opportunity to lurch forwards, leaping from one rooftop to the next, desperate to reach his mentor, his guardian, his /father/.

As he was running, the team finished off the rest of the 'minions.' But all that mattered was getting to Batman.

Something in Al Ghul's hand glinted, causing the Boy Wonder's eyes to widen and he came to a screeching stop.

Then the gunshot went off.

Everyone froze and a deafening silence hovered over the group.

Robin was the first to break it.

"NO! _BRUCE_!" he screamed desperately, not caring if their identities were revealed. He found his legs and lurched forwards towards his only family outside of the Justice League and Young Justice. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks at any moment. But rage quickly took over as he saw the small smile on Ra's' face.

"YOU _BASTARD_!" he shrieked, sending three birdarangs at the older man. When he was close enough, he lurched forwards and tackled him to the ground, throwing punch after punch after punch in frustration and sadness.

He continued to beat him, screaming and yelling for minutes. He finally grabbed a birdarang and lifted it high above his head, ignoring M'gann's gasp of surprise. He didn't care what the rules were. It didn't matter now anyway. Batman was dead.

_He was freaking dead._

However, as he brought down his hand to deliver the final stroke, a red gloved hand caught his wrist. Robin's head whirled towards the body that had grabbed him.

"Let me go, Wally." He growled lowly, dangerously, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

The speedster stared at him with sad and anguished eyes. "Dick," he whispered. "You don't want to do this."

"_Yes_, I _do_. Now _let go of my hand_." The thirteen year old demanded again attempting to jerk his arm from his friend's grasp. But the yellow-clad boy held on tight, not wanting his best friend to do something he would regret later.

"GOD DAMMIT WALLY, _I SAID LET ME GO_!" he screeched, voice cracking in anguish. Wally, however, simply gathered the boy up in his arms and held him tight, refusing to let go. Dick fought fruitlessly for a few moments, shouting and swinging, demanding his friend let him go, before he succumbed and collapsed into Kid Flash's comforting embrace, pressed his face into his yellow-clad chest and sobbed. Wally clutched his friend tightly, tears welling in his own eyes at the heartbreaking sobs of the boy. He whispered nonsense into Dick's ears, rubbing his back as he stared at the unmoving black figure in front of him, where a pool of blood was rapidly forming.

The rest of their team stood by in a saddened silence; Superboy was holding M'gann as she cried, Artemis was glaring at the ground, tears falling silently, and Kaldur was looking onwards with pity, an arm slung around the shocked Rocket's shoulder. Red Arrow stood by, a death glare on his face as he tied up Ra's Al Ghul, barely containing himself from doing the villain more harm.

"H…h-he promised me Wally…" Dick whispered breathlessly around his sobs, so soft Superboy could barely hear it. "He p-promised…"

"He promised what Rob? The teen asked quietly.

The thirteen year old choked back another sob. "H-he p-p-promised me he wouldn't l-leave me…I made him promise me after…a-after…"

"Sshhhh…it's okay Dick. It's going to be fi-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" the boy erupted, his grip tightening around his friend. "First my parents…now him…h-he's _dead_ Wally! _He left me_! …a-and it's all my fault…"

Wally started at his best friend's words. He pushed the boy back and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "No Dick…just…_no_. His death was in NO way your fault. It very well could have been any of us. He died protecting _you_. He did it because he _loved _you. Don't you _dare_ go thinking this is your fault."

"But-"

"NO. No buts. He did it for you. He didn't have any intention of leaving you, I'm sure. He wouldn't…he wouldn't want you to have to go through what you both already went through again."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dick retorted in frustration, tears still streaming. "I _know_ he wouldn't want to leave me! But if I hadn't been so _stupid_ and let Cheshire capture me, I could have stopped this, and he wouldn't be _dead_." He whirled angrily away from his best friend, only for his sights to land on his father. He bit back another sob at the sight.

The man was laying on his side, arms crossed over each other, legs as well. His cape was spread out around him like a shadow. The blood – God, there was _so much blood_ - was a thick crimson pool around his head, almost like a halo.

Richard moved forward slowly. When he reached Batman's head, he slowly and cautiously removed his broken cowl. A sob escaped his lips as he took in his father's face. Dead blue eyes stared off into the distance, filled with the last remnants of dread…and guilt. Blood stained his forehead and the side of his face on the ground, still oozing sluggishly from the small hole in his forehead. A small shaking gloved-hand reached forwards hesitantly and smoothed the hero's blood-matted hair down over the wound. His hand trailed down and shut the blank eyes gently. He then lifted one of Bruce's arms up and curled up against the man's muscular frame, setting the arm on himself. He then buried his face in the man's chest and his sobbing began once again.

"God, I-I'm so sorry…d-dad. I love you s-so much…I'm so s-sorry…"

* * *

**I've never really written a sad ending before, so I wanted to make an attempt...and this is what happened. :/**

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**Also, I think Batman's cowl is bullet proof, but I'm not sure...It's obviously not here.**

**So yeah. If you enjoyed it, great. If not, it's cool. I can understand why. ;) Just don't come chasing after me with pitchforks or an army of blood thirsty chihuahuas. (Seriously, someone's threatened it before xD)**

**Still feeling the aster,**

**~Lyssie212**


End file.
